


Illustration for Caged in silver and iron

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gore, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Snow, blood in snow, bloody will graham, slush puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: This illustration was commissioned byNalyrafor Chapter 14 of the wonderfully writtenCaged in silver and ironThis post on Tumblr- rebloggogggoging always appreciated :)





	Illustration for Caged in silver and iron

 

[Caged in silver and iron](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9335165?view_full_work=true) 

 


End file.
